Appliances for preparing food are well known, and in particular, juicing appliances for preparing juice from fruits and vegetables. Typically, these appliance use a shredding implement such as a perforated disc to shred the fruits and vegetables and a filter screen to extract liquid from the solid food particles. An unfortunate consequence of shredding fruits and vegetables with such a shredding implement is that unwanted pulp builds up on the working surface of the shredding implement. This unwanted buildup of pulp needs to be periodically removed or the juicing efficiency is seriously reduced. Many of these juicing appliances use a cleaning implement to periodically scrape the pulp from the shredding implement. One drawback of these cleaning implements is that irregularities on the working surface of the shredding implement cause the cleaning implement to be unevenly applied against the surface of the shredding implement as it is rotated reducing cleaning efficiency.